Amor en tres actos
by Muselina Black
Summary: Septimus Weasley es un chico raro, claro. Pero además es tierno, divertido e ingenioso. Y en algún momento se las arregló para enamorar a Cedrella Black. Este fic participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro La Noble y Ancestral cada de los Black.


**_Disclaimer: _**_N__inguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de una señora rubia que vive en UK, doña J.K. Rowling_

_Este fic participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro La Noble y Ancestral cada de los Black._

_Les presento a una pareja a la que adoro desde que me tocó escribir sobre Cedrella para el reto de aniversario del foro. Y la verdad es que después de eso, TUVE que crearles una historia a ellos. Además, son los abuelos de los Weasleys y sólo por eso merecen amor. En fin, mejor dejo que la historia hable por sí sola._

_Esta historia va dedicada muy especialmente a **Escristora**, que es tan entusiasta de Septimus y Cedrella como yo. Eso, y es un amor. Ojalá te guste._

**Amor en tres actos**

**Acto I**

_**Hogwarts. Octubre de 1934.**_

—Mira a Weasley —le susurró Rosamund Rosier al oído, soltando una risita tonta. Cedrella sonrió y volteó hacia donde le indicaba su amiga.

Las dos jóvenes, al igual que muchos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, estaban en los terrenos del colegio, aprovechando los últimos días en los que se podría estar al aire libre. Aunque el día era agradable, la mayoría de los alumnos llevaban sus bufandas y abrigos. Todos menos Septimus Weasley.

El menor de los Weasley estaba metido en el lago hasta las rodillas, con las perneras arremangadas, dejando ver sus piernas flacuchas y pálidas. Rosamunde tenía razón, se veía bastante ridículo. La joven apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas, entornando ligeramente los ojos para ver qué hacía el joven en el agua. Estaba probando una extraña máquina, que parecía una balsa con unas paletas que giraban atrás.

—No sé cómo no le da vergüenza hacer esas cosas en público, en serio —siguió diciendo su amiga—. Digo, ¿a quién puede interesarle los inventos de los muggles? Nuestra magia es mucho mejor que cualquiera de esas tonterías, que seguramente son peligrosas. Pero bueno… —Rosamundo hizo un gesto con la mano—. Los Weasley son traidores a la sangre desde hace años. Su tatarabuelo se volvió loco por tratar con muggles, ¿sabías?

Cedrella se encogió de hombros. Si tenía que ser sincera, el chico Weasley no le interesaba mucho. Apenas había intercambiado con él algunas palabras sueltas desde que habían entrado a Hogwarts, seis años atrás. Rosamunde tenía razón al decir que era un chico raro, pero no era algo que le quitara el sueño. Que Septimus Weasley hiciera lo que quisiese, ella tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

Como en Sinclair Nott, el guapísimo capitán del equipo de Slytherin que, según Rosamunde y Albertine Parkinson, estaba muy interesada en ella. ¿Qué dirían sus padres respecto a eso? Sinclair no sólo era un buen alumno, deportista consumado y elegantísimo, también era miembro de una de las familias más respetables.

Seguro que estarían encantados.

-o-

—¡Funciona, Hugo! —exclamó Septimus al ver que el improvisado bote a motor que él y su mejor amigo habían logrado construir con algunos materiales básicos. Habían dudado de si funcionaría, por los niveles de magia que había en todo el colegio, pero al parecer no bloqueaban las conexiones eléctricas del motor.

Hugo, desde la orilla, le devolvió una sonrisa. Era un chico callado y tímido, que sólo solía hablar con su amigo Septimus. Nadie se explicaba como el chico había terminado en Gryffindor. Él y Septimus se pasaban las horas muertas haciendo planos para distintas máquinas que luego construían y probaban en los terrenos del colegio. El guardabosque del colegio les tenía mucha simpatía y los dejaba usar una cabaña desvencijada que estaba cerca del Bosque Prohibido como taller.

—Estupendo —comentó el chico desde la orilla, apuntando la información en una libretita que siempre llevaba a mano—. ¿Cuántos metros crees que hay desde aquí hasta donde estás tú?

—Pues… unos quince —respondió Septimus.

Hugo anotó en su libreta.

—Tenemos que ver cuántos metros puede andar solo —comentó—. Uno de nosotros podría seguirlo con una escoba o algo hasta que se detenga.

—Buena idea —coincidió Septimus tomando el botecito y volviendo a la orilla—. Pero otro día sería mejor. Ahora mismo me estoy helando los pies y necesito terminar mi ensayo para Pociones. No creo que el profesor Slughorn acepte otra excusa como la última que le di. Sabe que ya no estamos estudiando hipogrifos en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Y seguramente me regañaría por cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Hugo se rió. Septimus era un chico genial para muchas cosas, pero cuando tenía que escribir ensayos daba pena. Se guardó la libretita en un bolsillo de la túnica y ayudó a su amigo a sortear las rocas.

—Pues sí, sería un poco raro que fueras tan estúpido de llevar tu tarea dos veces a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. ¿No necesitas ayuda?

—No, sí puedo solo. Es sobre el Filtro de los muertos vivientes, ¿no? —dijo mientras intentaba recordar la última clases de pociones a la que había asistido.

—Ajá —asintió Hugo mientras revisaba el motor del barco y comprobaba que todo estuviese en orden. Su padre ingeniero le había transmitido la importancia de ser extremadamente cuidadoso con todas sus cosas, para evitar que se estropearan por la suciedad. Lamentablemente, no podía contar con Septimus para eso. Su amigo solía olvidar ese tipo de detalles prácticos.

—Tú siempre tan comunicativo, ¿no? —bromeó Septimus dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo—. Vamos, te acompaño a la cabaña a dejar eso y corro a la biblioteca.

Hugo sonrió. Sabía que tendría que arrastrar a su mejor amigo a la biblioteca para que hiciera su trabajo. Septimus era un gran tipo, seguro, pero despistado como el que más.

-o-

Cedrella suspiró con desgana. A último momento había recordado que tenía pendiente una tarea de Transformaciones. ¡Y era la clase que peor se le daba! Por alguna razón que ella misma era incapaz de dilucidar, nunca lograba hacer del todo bien los hechizos. En el último examen, la tetera que había tenido que crear a partir de un ave escupía plumas. Aún podía recordar la mirada que el profesor Dumbledore le había dirigido. Ella estaba segura de que si no le había dicho algo hiriente era porque el profesor era muy amable. Era un milagro que le hubieran permitido tomar las clases de EXTASIS de ese curso.

¿Y por qué las había tomado, además?

Ah, sí. Sus padres. Ellos habían insistido en que ninguna bruja que se preciase de serlo podía pasar sin el conocimiento de las ramas mágicas superiores. Y para desgracia de Cedrella, eso incluía Transformaciones. De hecho, estaba convencida de que sus padres habían tenido algo que ver con que el profesor Dumbledore la hubiera aceptado en su clase.

Así que ahí estaba ella, buscando un libro en la biblioteca para hacer su tarea. Si no hubiera tenido que tomar esa clase, en ese momento podría haber estado en la sala común de Slytherin hablando con sus amigas frente a la chimenea.

Cogió de la estantería algunos de los libros que necesitaba y se dio media vuelta. Había dejado sus cosas en una de las mesas de estudio. Sabía que no sería capaz de concentrarse en la sala común y de verdad necesitaba terminar eso. En fin, en cuanto antes empezara, mejor sería el asunto.

Se estaba dirigiendo a la mesa, con la torre de libros en las manos, cuando un vendaval con una bufanda de Gryffindor la atropelló. Los libros cayeron a su alrededor con gran estruendo y Cedrella pudo sentir las miradas acusadoras de los chicos que estudian en las mesas cercanas.

—En serio, podrías haber tenido un poco más de cui… —empezó a decir ella mientras alcanzaba uno de los libros y volvía a aferrarlo. Pero tuvo que cortarse al ver a Septimus Weasley parado frente a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa de disculpas.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de los millones de pecas que tenía Weasley. Ni de sus ojos azules.

—¿Estás bien? De verdad lo siento mucho. Debería tener más cuidado con donde camino—se disculpó el muchacho mientras recogía los demás libros y se los tendía—. ¿Transformaciones? ¿Aún no has hecho el ensayo para el profesor Dumbledore.

—No —replicó ella, un poco molesta. ¿Qué se creía ese Weasley para mirarla así? Vamos, ni que él fuera tan responsable—. ¿Y?

—Nada —él se encogió de hombros—. Yo aún no hago mi tarea de pociones.

Cedrella estuvo a punto de decirle que se alegraba por él, pero la siguiente frase del joven la dejó descolocada.

—Si quieres, puedo ayudarte con tu ensayo. Transformaciones se me da bien. Ya sabes, para disculparme por lo de… —Hizo un gesto con la mano indicando el suelo mientras se llevaba la otra mano a la nuca.

La joven alzó una ceja escéptica, pero luego recordó que en la última clase, el profesor Dumbledore había felicitado a Weasley entre toda la clase por su transformación de un perro en un reposapiés. Quizás aceptar la ayuda del chico no era tan mala idea.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —inquirió. Igual le parecía extraño, considerando que antes apena había cruzado palabra con el chico Weasley. Nadie que ella conociera se ofrecería a prestar ayuda a prácticamente un extraño.

Pero como Rosamunde había apuntado esa tarde junto al lago, Septimus Weasley era ciertamente un chico peculiar.

-o-

_**Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Mayo de 1935**_

—Ugh, no entiendo —protestó la joven y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa de la biblioteca—. ¿Cómo es que lo haces parecer tan fácil? ¡Esto es horroroso! —añadió escondida detrás de una cortina de cabello negro.

Septimus se rió suavemente, para no atraer la mirada irritada del bibliotecario, el señor Thompson. Cedrella lo miró de vuelta con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué tenía de gracioso? El examen era al día siguiente y la última oveja que había transformado en escritorio balaba. Septimus había dicho que lo que ella necesitaba repasar la teoría y los dos se habían dirigido a la biblioteca para tratar de repasar.

—Vamos, Ceddie —insistió el joven—. No estás tan mal.

—No me digas Ceddie, suena horrible. Es como el nombre de un perro o algo así.

—Pero Cedrella suena muy duro.

—Es mi nombre —la chica levantó la cabeza y sacudió su pelo oscuro. Quizás debió habérselo trenzado esa mañana, pero se había quedado dormida y no había tenido tiempo para nada antes del examen de Encantamientos. Al menos tenía la suerte de tener un cabello manejable, no como el de la chica Fawley, que parecía una mata de paja.

—¿Y así te dicen tus hermanas?

—No. Me llaman Ced —respondió Cedrella, pero antes de que Septimus pudiera decir algo añadió—: Pero sólo ellas lo tienen permitido. Tú, olvídalo.

Septimus se limitó a sonreír y Cedrella se preguntó cómo era posible que alguien tuviera tantas pecas. En los últimos días se había pasado todas las horas en las que no estaban estudiando afuera en los terrenos, probando algunos de sus inventos. Y claro, tanta exposición al sol hacía resaltar aún más sus millones y millones de pecas. Siempre le parecían extrañas todas esas pecas. Nunca había visto a nadie tan pecoso.

—¿Qué estás mirando?

—Nada —musitó ella bajando la mirada—. ¿No quieres explicarme bien esta parte?

—Vale, pero después tengo que irme. Con Hugo hemos armado un telégrafo y vamos a probarlo —respondió él mirando los apuntes de la chica.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Pues… una cosa que usan los _muggles_ para mandarse mensajes con un código de pitidos largos y cortos. ¿Quieres verlo? Es genial.

El chico parecía muy emocionado por su proyecto, a decir verdad, pero a Cedrella no le llamaba ni un poco la atención. Los muggles eran muy raros. ¡Con lo fácil que era mandar un mensaje con una lechuza! Ahí podían usar letras de verdad y no pitidos largos y cortos.

—No, gracias —contestó acomodándose el largo cabello a un lado de la cabeza—. No me interesan los cacharritos _muggles_ como a ti. Francamente, no sé por qué tienes que hacer esas cosas acá en el colegio, Septimus. Deberías tratar de ser…

—¿Más normal? —El chico la miró a los ojos—. No me mires así. Sabes que eso es lo que ibas a decir. Y sabes que es por qué no quieres que tus amigos de Slytherin sepan que somos amigos. Te da vergüenza que te vean con el chico raro.

—Septimus…

Él la miró fijamente, como si estuviera retándola a contradecirlo. ¡Maldito fuera! Claro que tenía razón. En los últimos meses los dos se habían visto a escondidas en salones vacíos y en los rincones más remotos de la biblioteca. Cedrella no quería que nadie supiese de sus encuentros e estudio con el menor de los Weasley. Inclinó la cabeza, avergonzada.

—¿Ves? —preguntó él—. Quizás tú deberías tratar de vivir menos según lo que te digan los demás y hacer algo por ti misma. Eres una chica genial, Ceddie, pero vives tan inmersa en un montón de prejuicio que creo que ni siquiera comprendes, que no eres capaz de ver más allá. No te mereces repetir el mismo ciclo de siempre.

—¡Oye! —protestó la joven—. No tienes derecho a decirme nada de eso, tú apenas me…

—¿Irías a patinar en Hyde Park? —la interrumpió Septimus repentinamente. La chica lo miró arrugando la frente.

—¿Patinar? ¿Qué es eso?

—Es algo que hacen los muggles con zapatos con ruedas.

—Menuda idiotez —respondió Cedrella con un gesto de la mano.

—¿Ves? Más prejuicios. Ni siquiera lo has intentado y ya lo catalogas como una tontería sólo porque proviene de los _muggles_. Si me lo preguntas a mí, esos prejuicios sí que son idioteces.

—Sabes que no quería decir eso, yo me refe… —empezó a decir ella, pero el chico la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

—Dijiste lo que dijiste. Pero no quiero discutir ahora, Ceddie.

La joven asintió, sin siquiera corregir el uso del sobrenombre odiado. Nunca había visto a Septimus mirarla así. Como si ella lo hubiera decepcionado.

-o-

**Acto II**

_**Casa de los Black, Londres. Octubre de 1935.**_

Las fiestas en la casa de los Black solían ser los eventos sociales de la temporada para la alta sociedad mágica londinense. Si se quería ser considerado alguien en el Londres mágico, una invitación a la casa de los Black era un requisito indispensable. Por supuesto, Arcturus Black II, su mujer, Lysandra y sus tres encantadoras hijas —aunque la menor estaba en Hogwarts aún— eran invitados de honor en la casa de Sirius y Hester.

—Cedrella, cariño, al menos podría aparentar que lo estás pasando bien —le recriminó Lysandra a su hija mediana. Desde que había regresado a casa luego de graduarse de Hogwarts, la muchacha había estado inusualmente callada—. Tu tío no te invitó a que pusieras cara larga.

—Lo siento, mamá. Es que me duele un poco la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Podría haberte dado una poción o algo en casa. Espera un momento, linda. Iré a preguntarle a Hester si puede ser tan amable de darnos algo para tu cabeza.

—No es nece… —intentó protestar la joven, pero su madre la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia donde su tía saludaba a algunos de sus invitados. Hester miró a su sobrina con preocupación y se disculpó para acompañarlas a su tocador.

Cedrella se encontró a sí misma siendo prácticamente arrastrada por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, a pesar de su insistencia en que no era necesario que se tomaran tantas molestias con ella.

—Toma, querida —dijo pasándole un frasquito a la muchacha—. Después de beberlo debes descansar una media hora y podrás volver a la fiesta. Sé de buena fuente que el chico Nott está impaciente por bailar contigo.

—Oh… vaya. Gracias, tía —musitó Cedrella mientras su tía la ayudaba a reclinarse en una otomana que había en su vestidor junto al baño.

—Nos vemos dentro de un rato, mi amor —le dijo Lysandra antes de salir de la habitación con Hester. Iban comentando acerca del muy reciente compromiso de Callidora con Harfang Longbottom.

Cedrella cerró los ojos y suspiró. Tenía que reconocer que se sentía muy feliz por su hermana. Cuando Callidora y Harfang se miraban a los ojos, ella veía algo que apenas podía comprender. Y a pesar de eso, ella quería algo así.

El problema era que en la única persona en la que podía pensar de esa manera era Septimus Weasley. Aunque no había hablado con el muchacho desde su graduación en Hogwarts, pensaba en él casi a diario. En él y los reproches que le había hecho esa tarde mientras estudiaban. Y la mirada que él le había dirigido.

Merlín, esos ojos.

En las últimas semanas, Cedrella había empezado a cuestionarse todo en su vida. Siempre había pensado que encontraría al amor de su vida en el hijo de una respetable familia sangrepura, se casaría con él y tendría hijos. Así había sido la vida de sus padres y estaba muy bien. Pero ella ya no quería eso.

Sabía que su madre pondría el grito en el cielo cuando supiese lo que había hecho, pero no había nada más que hacer a esas alturas. Y si sus padres se negaban, al menos lo habría intentado. Eso debía contar para algo.

—Ced, ¿te sientes mejor? —Callidora entró al vestidor con suavidad.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Segura? Te veo pálida.

—Segura. No es nada, en serio. No deberías preocuparte por mí, Cal. Deberías estar bailando con Harfang.

Callidora sonrió y se sentó a los pies de la otomana. Se veía preciosa con esa túnica Lila que destacaba sus ojos grises. Todo el mundo decía que Cedrella era muy parecida a su hermana mayor, pero ella siempre consideraría que Cal era mucho más guapa. Y punto.

—Sabes que Harfang tiene muchas cualidades, pero también tiene dos pies izquierdos —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Aprecio que lo intente, en todo caso.

—Por supuesto. —Cedrella se incorporó en la otomana—. Cal, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Es una tontería, pero… no sé.

—Claro. Pregunta lo que quieras. —Callidora parecía intrigada por el tono de su hermana y se acercó a ella.

—¿Cómo supiste que Harfang era… el correcto?

—¿El correcto? —Meditó unos momentos antes de contestar—: La verdad es que no sé cómo me di cuenta. Sólo… lo supe. Un día me di cuenta de que no podría vivir sin Harfang.

Cedrella miró a su hermana con afecto. La conocía bien y sabía que decía la verdad. Callidora siempre había sido la más transparente de las tres hermanas Black. Siempre se podía saber lo que pensaba y sentía con sólo mirarla. Cedrella le tomó una mano y se la acarició.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —inquirió la hermana mayor luego de unos instantes—. ¿Acaso tienes a alguien en mente?

Cedrella abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Tan obvia había sido? No podía decirle a su hermana que estaba pensando en Septimus Weasley. Principalmente porque ella tampoco estaba muy segura de que fuera eso y no otra cosa. Además, era un Weasley. Eso no podía terminar bien.

—No, a nadie. Era sólo curiosidad —dijo rápidamente parándose y estirando su túnica azul pálido—. ¿No crees que deberíamos bajar ya? En cualquier momento mamá mandará a alguien más a buscarnos —añadió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del vestidor.

Callidora miró a su hermana y enarcó una ceja. Su hermana estaba obviamente escondiendo algo. Ya tendría que averiguar qué era eso.

-o-

La lechuza llegó a la mañana siguiente, con un bonito sobre morado amarrado a una pata. Mientras la familia Black desayunaba, el bicho voló sobre la mesa y aterrizó frente a Cedrella. La muchacha desató la carta con ansiedad, antes de darle al ave un poco de pan negro.

—Cedrella, ¿qué es esa carta? ¿Es del Ministerio? —le preguntó su madre antes de que ella pudiera abrir la carta.

—Sí…

—¿Por qué estás recibiendo una carta del Ministerio? —insistió su madre, mirándola de esa forma que la joven sabía que tendría que contestar sí o sí.

—Porque postulé a un trabajo en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional —contestó la muchacha muy rápidamente, abriendo la carta y echándole una ojeada.

—¿Y nos ibas a avisar de eso cuándo?

—No sabía si me iban a aceptar —replicó la chica leyendo el papel. Le decían que la esperaban en el Ministerio al día siguiente para comenzar con sus labores de asistente del jefe de departamento.

—¿No nos ibas a preguntar? —volvió a preguntar Lysandra—. No es una decisión que puedas tomar sola, Cedrella.

—¿Y qué dices, entonces?

—Que no, faltaba más —declaró su madre con una mirada digna—. Ninguna Black ha necesitado trabajar nunca y no serás la primera. Tendrás que escribir al Ministerio para decir que no puedes trabajar ahí.

Callidora había optado por comerse los muffins que los elfos habían preparado en silencio, mientras Arcturus estaba sentado a la cabecera leyendo el Profeta. No había querido decir nada, pero al ver la expresión de su hija bajó el periódico.

—Pero, mamá… —reclamó la joven—. No puedo estar todo el día en la casa sin hacer nada. Necesito hacer algo con mi vida.

—Hay muchas cosas que una señorita como tú puede hacer con su tiempo libre, Cedrella. No necesitas trabajar.

—Papá… —musitó la joven en dirección a su padre.

—Arcturus, dile a Cedrella que una señorita no tiene por qué trabajar.

—Yo creo que está bien que Cedrella quiera trabajar —dijo finalmente Arcturus—. Si quiere hacerlo, claro...

—¡Arcturus!

—Gracias, papá —susurró Cedrella parándose de la mesa. Sabía que su madre no se quedaría tranquila con lo que acababa de suceder, pero la palabra de su padre era ley.

-o-

_**Callejón Diagon. Mayo de 1936**_

—Es que aún no puedo creer que estés trabajado, Ced —comentó Rosamunde mientras las dos jóvenes paseaban por el Callejón Diagon del brazo—. Es tan extraño.

Cedrella sonrió y se acomodó el sombrerito que llevaba. La verdad era que su trabajo en el ministerio le gustaba mucho. Era siempre interesante ver a los magos y brujas de distintas partes del mundo que llegaban a ver al jefe del departamento. Además, el señor Robins la había felicitado varias veces acerca de su desempeño.

—Pues, sí… es raro. ¿Cómo está Robert? —preguntó a su vez. Robert Flint era el prometido de Rosamunde, un joven de buena familia que trabajaba en Gringotts.

—Bien, muy emocionado por todo lo de la boda —contestó la joven con una sonrisa—. De hecho, ahora tenemos que vernos en lo de Fortescue para tomar té con su madre.

Su amiga le respondió con un gesto de circunstancias. Todo el mundo sabía que la señora Flint era una de las mujeres más neuróticas y desagradables de todo el Londres mágico. ¡La suegra que les esperaba a Rosamunde!

—En fin, Ced, te dejo. No puedo llegar tarde.

—Está bien, adiós —se despidió. Su amiga se alejó, y ella giró a su alrededor para ver qué podía hacer. Era sábado en la tarde y el Callejón estaba lleno de gente. Quizás podía ir a Flourish y Blotts. Hacía tiempo que no se compraba un libro y no tenía muchas cosas que hacer los fines de semana.

Con paso decidido, la joven entró a la librería.

—Hola, ¿en qué puedo…? —una voz que ella conocía muy bien la recibió junto con las campanillas de la puerta—. ¡Ceddie!

—¿Septimus? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Trabajo —contestó él apuntándose al delantal azul marino con el logo de la tienda que llevaba—. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida, Ceddie? Hace un siglo que no nos vemos, ¿no?

—Desde que salimos de Hogwarts.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te ha ido con todo? —preguntó él de nuevo—. ¿Ya vas a casarte con Nott? ¿O era otro?

Cedrella lo miró y arrugó el ceño. ¿Qué se creía Septimus para decirle eso? Pero él le respondió con una sonrisa. La misma sonrisa que le dirigía a veces en Hogwart, justo cuando le decía alguna cosa que sabía que iba a molestarle.

—No, no me he casado. Estoy trabajando en el Ministerio —contestó con su expresión más digna—. En el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, más exactamente.

—¿En serio?

Septimus parecía genuinamente sorprendido por la revelación de la joven y Cedrella se regodeó por unos instantes ante su mirada. La mirada sorprendida del joven la hacía sentirse bien, de una manera que ella apenas podía comprender.

—Sí, en serio.

—¿Y qué dicen tus padres?

—A mamá no le gustó nada —respondió Cedrella—. De hecho, todavía no le gusta mucho. Papá me apoya mucho, la verdad.

—¡Weasley! Necesito que me ayudes a mover unas cajas—el librero lo llamó desde el otro lado de la librería y Septimus gruñó.

—Uf, acá nunca paramos —dijo acariciándose la nuca. A Cedrella le pareció que tenía más pecas que nunca. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tuviera tantas pecas?

—Ya veo —sonrió—. No te preocupes, no te molesto más.

—No, si no me molestas…

—¡Weasley! —la voz del dueño se escuchó al otro lado.

—Tengo que irme. —Cedrella asintió y se acercó a una de las estanterías, pero antes de ir a ayudar a su jefe, Septimus se acercó a ella de nuevo.

—Oye… ¿No querrías salir conmigo? Uno de estos días, ya sabes. Podemos ir a patinar a Hyde Park o algo… a menos que sea demasiado _muggle_ para ti.

Cedrella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. La sonrisa de Septimus seguía igual a cómo era en Hogwarts. Una sonrisa sincera y amable. Totalmente distinta a las que estaba acostumbrada a ver.

Y se dio cuenta de que había extrañado esa sonrisa. Mucho más de lo que se había imaginado.

-o-

_**Londres muggle, Hyde Park. Junio de 1936**_

—¡Ceddie! ¡Ven acá! —gritó Septimus desde el centro de la pista. Cedrella, aferrada a la barandilla que rodeaba la pista de cemento, le devolvió una mirada irritada. Sí, seguro que iba a poder moverse con esos zapatos tan raros de los muggles. La gente a su alrededor estaba mirándola, pero ella decidió ignorarlos. Que pensaran lo que quisieran.

Aunque en esos momentos, su dignidad estaba por los suelos. ¡Estúpidos zapatos! ¿Por qué los _muggles_ tenían que hacer cosas tan raras para divertirse? Los magos eran mucho más civilizados en eso. El Quidditch sí que era un deporte de caballeros. Menos mal que nadie ahí sabía que ella era una de las hermanas Black. Ese consuelo le quedaba.

Septimus se acercó a ella deslizándose con esos zapatos raros.

—Si no lo intentas, no vas a divertirte —le dijo con una sonrisa. Cedrella alzó las cejas incrédula—. No seas ridícula, Ceddie. No es tan difícil.

—No me llames Ceddie —gruñó ella de vuelta—. Y sí, es difícil.

Septimus se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

—Inténtalo ahora, yo no te voy a dejar caer —murmuró. Por un segundo, a Cedrella se le pasaron varios comentarios sarcásticos por la mente, pero al ver la sonrisa sincera de Septimus, decidió que lo mejor era quedarse callada.

El brazo firme de Septimus la guió hacia el centro de la pista. Cedrella trató de ver cómo lo hacía él e intentó imitarlo. Poco a poco, empezó a sentirse más segura con esos zapatos y a dar pasos más largos.

De repente, se encontró a sí misma a un lado de la pista, sin el brazo de Septimus alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Ves? No era tan complicado —se rió él.

Cedrella se preguntó cómo era que había podido pasarse tanto tiempo sin él. Lo había echado de menos los últimos meses. Durante su último año en Hogwarts se había acostumbrado a él, a sus comentarios y a sus rarezas. Lo había extrañado.

-o-

—Vamos, admite que no fue tan malo —dijo Septimus mientras ayudaba a Cedrella a quitarse los patines a un lado de la pista.

Cedrella le sonrió de vuelta. Sí, tenía que admitir que no había estado tan mal. De hecho, lo había pasado muy bien cuando había aprendido a mantenerse de pie sobre esos zapatos tan raros con ruedas. Pero lo había logrado y lo había pasado muy bien.

—Estuvo muy bien, Septimus.

Él le tendió la mano y la ayudó a pararse de la banca. Cedrella lo miró, tenía el pelo desordenado por el ejercicio y más pecas que nunca, especialmente alrededor de su nariz. ¡A ese hombre le aparecían pecas por minutos! Era algo verdaderamente impresionante.

—¿Ves? Las cosas _muggles_ pueden ser divertidas —comentó él, divertido. Cedrella se dio cuenta de que no había soltado su mano, pero no dijo nada.

—Pues sí, supongo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —preguntó el chico mientras echaban a caminar por el parque de la mano.

Cedrella pensó que sería bonito que las cosas fueran tan sencillas como eso. Caminar de la mano por Hyde Park. Pero también sabía que su familia pondría el grito en el cielo. Por más que Septimus fuera _sangrelimpia_, su familia jamás lo aceptaría. Los Weasley eran traidores a la sangre y una Black que se preciase nunca miraría a un traidor a la sangre dos veces.

Pero Septimus era Septimus. El mismo que no había abandonado sus pensamientos en los últimos meses. Por alguna razón, aunque no lo había vuelto a ver hasta esa tarde en la librería, él no había desaparecido de sus pensamientos. Casi no podía creer que se hubiera pasado casi un año completo pensando en él.

Por eso, cuando los dos se sentaron en una pequeña colina a mirar las nubes, ella tomó la iniciativa y lo besó. Porque lo quería, con sus rarezas y sus bondades. Porque era Septimus.

-o-

_**Agosto de 1936**_

Miró a la _muggle_ que sonreía desde la revista. Tenía el cabello corto, muy corto. Cedrella miró su propio pelo, que llevaba largo como todas las muchachas de su edad. Acarició distraídamente el extremo de su trenza, recordando las muchas cosas que su madre le había enseñado acerca del cuidado del pelo.

Por primera vez en su vida, a Cedrella le parecía una cadena.

Una cadena que la ataba a una vida que no quería vivir. Apoyó los codos en su tocador y se miró al espejo. Era muy parecida a su padre, aunque había heredado la nariz respingona de su madre. Siempre se lo habían dicho y ella había estado muy orgullosa de ello.

Pero ya no.

No quería parecerse a ellos, quería ser ella. Una persona única, diferente.

Ella.

Abrió uno de los cajones del tocador y sacó su costurero. Con cuidado, sacó su tijera de plata y cortó uno de sus rizos negros.

Y otro, otro y otro más.

**Acto III**

_**Residencia de Arcturus Black. Agosto de 1936.**_

Un par de golpes resonaron en la puerta y Cedrella suspiró. La gente podía ser tan inoportuna de repente. ¡Con lo entretenido que estaba su libro!

—¿Puedo pasar? Necesito pedirte algo—la joven reconoció la voz de su hermana menor.

—Sí, claro.

—Ced, ¿tienes por casualidad una …? —Charis se interrumpió a la mitad de la frase. Sus grandes ojos grises se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que los lustrosos rizos negros de su hermana habían desaparecido—. ¿¡Qué le pasó a tu pelo!?

La aludida bajó el libro y lo dejó sobre el edredón de su cama.

—¿No te gusta?

—Te ves rarísima —dijo Charis sentándose en la silla del escritorio de su hermana—. Además, tu pelo era precioso. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió cortarlo así? —añadió mientras se atusaba el extremo de la larga trenza rubia.

Cedrella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo vi por ahí. ¿No se ve estupendo?

Su hermana enarcó una ceja. Si alguien le preguntaba, su hermana se veía rarísima con ese corte. ¿En qué momento se lo había cortado?

—No, pareces una _muggle_.

Antes de que Cedrella pudiera contestar, Lysandra entró a la habitación de su hija mediana. Al ver el nuevo peinado de la joven, la mujer abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Cedrella Augusta Black! ¿Me puedes explicar qué le pasó a tu cabello? —preguntó acusadoramente—. ¿Qué cosa tan vulgar te has hecho?

—¿No te gusta, mamá? —preguntó Cedrella con una sonrisa inocente. Lysandra arrugó el labio con un gesto que Cedrella sabía que significaba que estaba conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas. Vio cómo su madre apretaba los puños.

—Charis, querida. Sal de aquí —dijo en un tono que sus hijas sabían que no admitía réplica. Charis se levantó en silencio y salió de la habitación con una mirada solidaria dirigida a su hermana—. No sé qué te pasa últimamente, Cedrella, pero te has estado comportando muy extrañamente. Y quiero saber qué es lo que pasa.

Cedrella se mordió los labios.

—Nada, mamá —dijo claramente—. No me pasa nada.

—Bien. No me gustaría saber que tu trabajo te está afectando. Sabes que nunca quise que trabajaras, pero tu padre decidió apoyarte —suspiró Lysandra—. No obstante, la señora Nott me ha comentado que su hijo te ve con buenos ojos.

Cedrella se reclinó en la cama cruzándose de brazos. Por supuesto que su mamá no sabía que durante las últimas semanas había estado viendo a Septimus Weasley a escondidas. Y Cedrella sabía que su madre nunca creería algo así de su hija.

—Ajá. ¿Y?

—Con esa actitud, Cedrella —Lysandra recalcó el nombre de su hija con cierto retintín—, no vas a casarte nunca. La señora Nott y su hijo vendrán a cenar este fin de semana. Ya veremos cómo

Cedrella suspiró mientras su madre se daba media vuelta y salía de su habitación.

¿En qué se había metido?

-o-

_**Residencia de Arcturus Black. Septiembre de 1936**_

Cedrella suspiró cuando llegó al portal de su casa. Acababa de tener una discusión con Septimus. Él le había preguntado si alguna vez les diría a sus padres que estaba con él.

Ella no había sabido qué contestarle.

Hacía un tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que quería a Septimus. Se pasaba las horas muertas pensando en él; cuando algo interesante pasaba en su trabajo, se imaginaba contándoselo a Septimus y escuchando su risa.

Pero también estaba su familia.

Su familia nunca aceptaría a nadie como Septimus, con su fascinación por las cosas _muggles_ y sus locuras. Además de venir de una familia que era conocida por ser precisamente traidores a la sangre. En las últimas semanas había pensado mucho en eso. Había pensado mucho qué tendría que elegir en algún momento.

No lo culpaba por enojarse. En su lugar, también habría querido saber qué terreno pisaba.

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y se deslizó hacia el interior de la casa, esperando no encontrarse con nadie. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

Lamentablemente, el destino no estaba de su parte en eso. No hubo dado un par de pasos por el pasillo cuando su madre salió de una de las habitaciones. Y Cedrella se dio inmediatamente cuenta de que tenía muchos problemas.

—¡Cedrella! ¿Me puedes explicar lo que me contó la señora Flint?

Cedrella la miró con sorpresa. ¿La señora Flint? ¿Qué había podido contarle esa señora a su madre? Pero la mirada de su madre le decía que lo que fuera que la señora Flint hubiera dicho, no era nada bueno.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡No te hagas la inocente! —exclamó Lysandra, apretando los puños con fuerza—. Me dijo que te han visto por la calle con ese tontorrón de Weasley. ¡Que te habían visto besándolo! Eres el escándalo de toda la buena sociedad, Cedrella.

—Mam…

—¡No me digas nada, señorita! ¿O vas a desmentir a la señora Flint? —La señora Black miraba a su hija mediana como exigiendo una respuesta—. Con un traidor, ¿cómo pudiste hacernos eso? Es un inútil, una escoria para la sociedad.

Cedrella podía aguantar que su madre le dijera cualquier cosa a ella. Podía decirle que se sentía avergonzado de ella, que ella era una estúpida y lo que fuera. Pero no tenía derecho a decirle nada acerca de Septimus, porque ella no lo conocía.

—¡No hables así de él, mamá! —gritó. Nunca le había gritado a su madre de esa forma y por un instante, las dos se quedaron quietas, mirándose—. Septimus no es un inútil. Y no es un estúpido.

—No lo niegas, entonces.

—No —Cedrella se irguió cuan alta era y miró a su madre a los ojos—. No lo niego. Septimus Weasley es mi novio. Y quiero casarme con él.

Incluso a ella misma le sorprendió la última frase. El silencio se instaló en el pasillo mientras las dos mujeres se miraban fijamente. La joven sentía que sus latidos se escuchaban por todas partes.

—Sólo espero que tu decisión valga la pena —dijo Lysandra con la voz helada. Se dio media vuelta y volvió a su salita, dejando a su hija en la mitad del pasillo.

La muchacha se quedó en el pasillo, preguntándose qué la había llevado a decir todo eso. ¿De dónde habían salido esas palabras?

Se dirigió hacia su habitación temblando.

-o-

_**Flourish y Blotts, Callejón Diagon.**_

Era tarde y Septimus se había quedado a cerrar la librería. La pelea de esa tarde con Cedrella lo había dejado muy mal. En parte porque él sabía lo difícil que era para ella el tema de su familia. Sabía que los Black nunca lo aceptarían en su seno.

No debería haberle dicho nada a Ceddie.

Guardó algunos libros en las repisas. Los recuerdos de sus primeras reuniones en Hogwarts volvieron a él. En la biblioteca, escondidos de su compañeros. Al principio le había molestado un poco, pero era capaz de pasar por alto cualquier cosa por ella. Por ver la sonrisa de Ceddie y esos preciosos ojos grises, como los Black.

Nunca se habría imaginado que unos ojos grises pudieran ser tan cálidos como los de Cedrella.

Ordenó algunas cosas más en la repisa de libros en transformaciones, sin dejar de pensar en ella. No sabía cuándo se había enamorado de ella. En algún momento entre esa primera conversación en la biblioteca y el beso en el parque se había quedado atontado por ella.

Las campanitas de la puerta sonaron. ¿Había olvidado cerrar la puerta con llave? Septimus volteó para decirle a quien acababa de entrar que la librería estaba cerrada.

Pero no era un cliente, era Cedrella. Cedrella con el pelo desordenado y los ojos rojos. Cedrella con el aspecto de haber llorado. Su Ceddie.

Septimus se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. La joven no dijo nada por unos momentos, hasta que se puso a llorar. Él sólo la abrazó más fuerte, acariciándole los rizos oscuros. No necesitaba palabras para saber qué había pasado. Le bastaba con esa mirada.

—Todo estará bien —murmuró contra la frente de Cedrella sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo—. Te prometo que todo estará bien —añadió antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, mientras la joven se tranquilizaba y dejaba de llorar. Septimus sabía que tenía que esperar. Que tenía que ser paciente y estar ahí para ella. No iba a dejarla. No iba a soltarla.

—Shhh… estoy aquí… No voy a irme.

La joven dejó de llorar y se apoyó en su pecho.

—Los dejé… Los dejé y nunca voy a poder volver... —dijo con un susurro entrecortado. El dolor en su voz remeció a Septimus hasta los huesos—. Pero… no quiero. No quiero volver si no… si no…

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Ceddie? —Septimus arrugó la nariz. Se sentía confundido, aunque poco a poco las piezas iban empezando a encajar en el rompecabezas.

Cedrella había dejado a su familia.

—¿A tu familia? ¿Los dejaste? —la muchacha lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Septimus la besó en la frente y la abrazó con más fuerza.

Si en su mano estaba, ella nunca volvería a llorar así.

Ya se encargaría él.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí tendrá que quedar. Básicamente porque estoy peligrosamente cerca del límite de palabras, no por falta de ideas. Ellos dos me inspiran mucho. Septimus y Cedrella son una de mis OTPs porque me imagino que su historia fue así de intensa y creo que los dos ayudaron al otro a ser mejor. Tuvieron que superar problemas de todo tipo, pero lo lograron y seguro que salieron fortalecidos._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
